


Endovena

by dreyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Addiction, Anarchy, Cigarettes, Cop!Levi, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Annie Leonhart/Eren Yaeger, Punk!Eren, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyu/pseuds/dreyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a troublesome teenager, when his mother get killed by accident during a shotout he decides to leave the society, experiencing drugs and theft in the degrading suburbof Trost. He believes he found freedom, but he's truly slave again, under an habit well punishableby the law. He will soon meet a strange cop who will change his life further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

 

How does it feel for a child , coming home from school, whit some unknown men in uniform tell him his mother is dead ?

Confusion, numbness, pain, anger.

A young , innocent creature made so fragile that he can no longer control any emotions, but he still can understand what's happened around him.

Revenge.

"The poor woman lost her life caught in the middle of a shooting, the bullet was from a cop."

The newspapers, the TV. I could hear that new everywhere ; if it was possible to push the RESET button somewhere in my head and forget all about it, was useless because everybody reminding me so badly that my mother died because of a man who's face was still unknown to me, but I clearly saw is blue uniform, blue, like order and quietude...

Safety.

Whoever he was, he still kept his life and his job. There was no justice.

I came to the conclusion that society sucks. You weren’t born free, not protected, not even cared.

So, one day...

"Let's leave."

I said to my foster sister; let's leave the house, the school, and live in the street, alone. I was sure we could manage it. We didn't need to live like the shitty society wanted us to do, I didn't feel like belonging to it anymore, with our clueless asshole father, absent the day of our mother death, he didn't even bother himself coming at the funeral because he was too busy with work.

"I'll follow you. Whatever you decide, I'll be by your side. You are my only family." She agreed and we wasted no time, soon we escaped. I just wanted to feel free, or at least, to believe it; but in fact there was something I craved more.

I...

"I'm gonna kill him. With my bare hands."  
When I felt it in my head, I wasn't me. Obviously. But it often came to my mind. Tormenting me, tempting and piercing like the needle penetrating my skin, reaching for the vein in my arm.

Thirst of revenge, which I couldn't satisfy yet.

Relief. Few minutes of light enjoyable relief. Then you feel like shit, yeah, like the society. It's so heavy, like my body. I couldn't even cry anymore, but I felt drops on my face. Ah, the rain again.

"Eren !" said a familiar voice.

"Mikasa"

My sister came near, standing in front of me, staring silently for a moment. She eyed at the syringe in my hand. Poker faced . She grabbed that thing and abruptly threw it away. Then sit next to me.

She remained silent, only the increasing rain could be heard.  
"I'm so tired"  
"You should rest"  
I felt the warmth of soft fabric on my shoulder. Mikasa took off her scarf from the neck , the one I gave her for a past birthday, and placed it around us like a blanket.

The night passed, even if the morning seemed to never come. I was still on the ground, down that alley, soaked from head to toe like a stray bastard. The hair were glued to my face; I looked around searching for Mikasa, I still had her scarf on my neck.

I heard footsteps.  
"Breakfaaast! We just stolen these loaves, new baked , juicy and crispy from the near street oven!"

Mikasa and her friend Sasha came with some bread in their hands. Mikasa reached first, asking me how I felt, while Sasha has no rush, she came proudly leaning against the trash cane and started devouring all the sandwiches, pulling some out of her jacket too. I grimaced.

"I 'm not very hungry..."  
Sasha looked bad at me and Mikasa face went from worried to strictly determined. I ended up eating like she wanted, shoving forcefully a sandwich in my mouth with Sasha approval thumb up.

"Have you heard Armin ?" I asked, returning her the scarf.

Mikasa nodded.

"I just met him, he invited us. We can take a shower and change our clothes."

Sasha pull out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lighted one up, giggling at herself.

"I just love them, their chocolate flavour, I feel like eating them sometime!"  
"So, let's go" Mikasa nodded again, she turned on her heel and before leaving the alley to Armin house, she put a sweet, light kiss near Sasha mouth, who smiled and waved off with her hand.  
"See you later!"

Once we walked away, I looked at Mikasa.

"What's your program tonight?"

"The rave. Everybody will be going."  
"Aw, that's right...!"  
I scratched my head, then I stopped suddenly.  
"Uh?" Mikasa turned around questioning.

"That's a police car, do you still have that spray bottle?"  
"Eren... Armin will be- "  
"Come on, give it to me! I'll be fast, just go!"  
She didn't argue anymore and left, giving me the spray I always used to mark the city drawing a pair of wings, which meant freedom to me. I just came across to that shiny parked police car, couldn't miss the chance to mark it with my anarchic sign. It was such a great idea, titanic you could say! Well. I was determined and the first wing was already done, just on the windshield ; there was the second one left...

"What. The Fuck. Are you doing. Brat."

I turned around and I swear I never wanted to disappear like that time. I paled, freezening and lowered my eyes to meet a... short man. In uniform.

"Would you mind answer me? Do you know this is a police car? MY police car, to be clear."  
"E-ehm... I ..." Have I really been caught that easy? In such a pity way? I was so screwed.

"Listen, you moron kid, just get the fuck off already. Go to school and stop doing shits around, 'kay? You are not "swag" at all, speaking in your shitty slang."

"W-what ...?"  
"Get the fuck off NOW. Or I'll kick your ass to the headquarter." I was petrified, I shook my head, furrowed trying to be aggressive and lift up my middle finger.

"Fuck the society !!"  
I turned around and run off as quickly as I could without even wait for his reaction.

I must have impressed him for sure, but he had been so merciful to be a police man.

I was heavy breathing , I sit on a bench and started to think deeply about what had just happened a moment ago, but especially to that cop.

I could not stand the police at all. I hated it for clear reasons, but I never met a cop like him before.

At first he appeared threatening and foul-mouthed , with that frowning glance, cold eyes, black hair... but... so full of compassion ?  
I suddenly remembered he called me brat, saying I had to go to school.

I stood up and barked, kicking a broken bottle on the ground.

"I'm 20 fucking years old!"  
I immediately felt enthusiastic like I had just met the singer of my favorite band. Fuck that, he was a cop ready to handcuff me if necessary!

I set down again, grabbing my wet hair, still moist from the rain of the last night.

That morning I hadn't done any drugs, but I felt so electrified all over my body, down my brain, while thinking of his smell, so good.

I came to Armin house not so soon. Mikasa was already there of course. I didn't tell her of the encounter.

"Are you into drugs again?"  
"Uhm, yeah" I looked away from him.

"The hell, Eren! You better smoke weed, you know ? Who gave it to you, was it Reiner and Bertholdt, right?"  
"Yeah... Yes! So what? We are still friends even if I broke up with Annie!"  
"The fuck are you talking about?! They are not your friends, Eren! It's not like drug from Annie is bad and their drug is good!! " "You are talking no sense! Just smoke more weed , won't you Armin ? You have not smoke enough today!"  
The face of my blondie friend darkened.

"...Sorry, Armin."  
"It's okay" he sighed.

I looked at Mikasa who was staring at me silently from apart, she really hated Annie; it was a bad time, we started dating, I became a real junkie and only when we broke up our mad relationship I could decrease drugs even if I wasn't properly clean yet.

"I need to shower, we are going to have fun tonight! How much money we have left, Mikasa?"  
"...We don't have any ."  
"What?"  
I felt my stomach tighten.

"...What did you said?"  
"We have to call Dad."  
My hands started to sweat, I felt my body boiling like a volcano.

I swore like crazy, screamed, weaved hands and hit the foot on the floor.

"Eren! Eren calm down!" Said Armin.

"I won't do it! I'm not going home! "  
"I'll do it, I'm the one who’ll go, Eren." Said Mikasa, calm and decisive.

"No you don't... I mean... Holy shit."

I let myself drop to my knees on the floor.

"There should be another way!" Armin jumped up and hit the table with his hand.

"Stop it! Don't think about it, you can sleep here for a few days."

I looked at him slowly, and I smiled like a hangdog.

"Thank you"

A big cloud of smoke filled the room, the following hours where filled by our laughs and deep talks.

I showered myself. I could see the image of a tall boy in the mirror, with defined shoulders although the thin frame, not properly fed, messy brown hair and...

I came closer to the mirror. My eyes were reddened , with heavy dark circles. I snorted from the nose and left the bathroom.

I wore some jeans with a random sweater and the leather jacket I had forgotten at Armin house last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 

The loud and deafening music rumbling in the dockyard, smashing eardrums and hypnotizing minds, lot of psychedelics colors perfectly mixed and integrated like a natural phenomenon and a concentration of bodies moving in a giant box made from four walls.

We were arrived.  
  
I had just the impression that was a familiar presence there, I thought. I took a drink, vodka with something dark, like.. The coke that I soon found on my shirt because of a shove. Who the fuck was?

I starter to wander, feeling oppressed by the crowd, I couldn't see nothing, the smokes increased and I couldn’t distinguish the voices anymore.

I squeezed my eyes.

I saw that tiny feminine figure, blonde locks and a prominent nose outstanding from a hood.

She was leaving. Fast and hurry.

"...Annie ?"  
The music stopped. Suddenly. Like when you fall in a deep sleep.

Muffles sounds.

I ended up with the rough cement against my face, down on the floor while they handcuffed me.  
__________________________________________________

The air of the office was oppressive. All of a sudden I felt uncomfortable. Exposed.

I sensed a breath on my neck... What the hell? A cop was sniffing me..?

He took something from my pocket and he brought it in front of my eyes.  
I focused on it.

What? When the fuck I took it?

No, wait.

No. No, n , no. It couldn't be.

Was it her ...?   
The shove, Annie leaving quickly...

The door was open.

Slow and decisive footsteps drew my attention, I jumped and my heart stops.

Cold and grey eyes were on me.

"Mike, why is he here?"

"It can't be..." I whispered, without let them noticed. It really was him.

"He was dealing drugs at the tonight rave party, Levi."

Levi? Was that is name?

Levi

Levi

Levi

Such a nice sound.  
The strange tall blonde cop with mustache and goatee who was sniffed me like a hound, gave "the thing" that he found in my pocket to his short colleague, with which I already had a bad meeting hard to forget.   
He took it with a disdained face.

"He is the same stupid kid who dirtied my car this morning."  
  
Questions, questions and questions keep falling onto me like a slide.

I thought it was a bad nightmare or more probably a hallucinogenic effect.  
I hunched in my shoulders and put my hands on ears with clenched teeth. I was cold sweating.

I was innocent, I didn't have to be there.

"I have been fooled !!! " I roared, hopeless.

"Don't lie, or you'll receive more sanctions" The cop with a developed sense of smell warned me, but his colleague soon cut him off.

"He's not lying. Look at him. Whit this face, do you really think he can sell someting?"

He didn't answer.

"You can go Mike, leave it to me."  
Hearing it, I immediately thought of only one word.  
I don’t know why, but hearing those words came to my mind only one thing.

I was screwed.  
  
The door was closed down.

"Really, if you have a thing with being arrested, you should told me before!"

He was serious? His stare made me feel violated and so aroused, more than I wanted and more than I thought possible. I had to have my of thousand colors, exactly like those visions that I had sometimes with Armin.

He remained composed with his arms crossed, staring at me. It was difficult to guess his age, he had particularly young-looking features, straight nose and slim smooth face, but his eyes were grim as someone was already been doomed by life.

"W-well... I..."  
"What's your name?"  
His firmness could calm me down.  
  
"E-Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"Well Eren, I'm gonna bring you back home."  
No, wait, no.

"What...?"  
Screwed. I was really screwed.  
  
Nothing could calm me down anymore.

"Listen, I can't absolutely get back home."  
"Yes you do, troublemaker brat. You are going home, and you will stay there for a whole month, while attending a recovery community. That's the law."  
I threw the chair I was sitting on, kicked it and hit the wall with my head.

I thought of my father, that house, my mother, and that cop.

To kill.

I needed drugs, immediately.

"Oi!"  
"Go to hell you bastard short cop!!!"  
I was furious. I felt so betrayed. Why?

Why Annie did that to me?

Why?!  
The collar of my shirt went tugged.

"Listen, now stop it. I don't wanna anyone thinking I've been hitting you, which I'd like to indeed. Did your mom ever slapped you?"

"My mom died !!! Because of a cop !! I hate you all !!! "

"... Are you the son of Carla?"

I sit on the floor, hiding my face in my hands.

He squeezed one of my shoulder.

Instinctively I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and looked at him. The short contact we had, was so comforting, encouraging and gave me strength and hope, much more than drugs did.

"Got it... I'll be clean. "

"Not bad. Good boy."  
__________________________________________________

Once we got in the car, he turned on the engine and the muffler rumbled hard.

I giggled on the backseat.

"Mh? What are you laughing at, kid ?"

The incomplete mark I have fiercely drew on the windshield of the car was still visible. I could see the reflection of his little smile in the rearview mirror. It excited me.

"I should have made you clean this shit with your tongue instead of letting you go."  
"Why, you didn’t want?"

I asked, shameless, with a malicious voice and trying to be sexy.

Maybe I was crazy? How could I have said such a stupid thing? Yeah, I had probably lost my mind, maybe it was his lips fault, so tempting.

Levi looked at me confused.

"Can I sit next to you?"

I tried to break the tension.

"No."

I turned to look out of the window.

Streets, cars and buildings flew quickly in the dark of the night.

I heard a click and, surprised, sank my fingernails in my thighs , staring again at the man in front of me.

A lighter.

He was fairly lighting a cigarette.

Again, I was staring at his small lips, then at his long fingers clenched on the steering wheel.

"Here."

He gave me the cigarette, I flinched but then I took it quickly, bringing it to my lips. The filter was slightly wet. Knowing it passed from his mouth to mine, made me excited even more.

I inspired the smoke deeply.

"I talked to your father before, he's waiting for you."

I said nothing, still smoking.

"Starting from tomorrow, it's my duty to bring you to the recovery house. I personally asked for it, you are under my responsibility. "  
"Okay." I said quickly, throwing the cigarette butt away from the window with regret.

I craved for his mouth.

The car stopped.

"What are we doing?"  
"I have to buy cigarettes."

"...Uh. Okay." I gave a little nip to my lower lip, cursing me. Apparently, I had always to look like an idiot.

"And don't you try to escape, I have a gun on me. "

He warned me before closing the door.

Who wanted to escape? The erection in my pants made me think otherwise.

As soon as he turned his back to the car, I frantically fought with the front seat, trying to climb over it. I was slim and flexible enough to succeed on sitting next the driving seat. There, I waited , like a predator.

Levi came back into the car and before he could even speak I was on his lips.

Or at least, that was my first idea, but when he deadly glanced at me I soon changed my mind.

"Little dickhead."

He sighed closing the door and turned the key.  
_______________________________________________

It was right in front of me. The door that separating me from freedom.

I had swore to myself I'd never see it again, but now it was in front of me. I wasn't ready to dive into the past.

The door opened and I looked with anger at the man who was my biological father, but not for me.

I had only a mother and a foster sister in my heart, no place for him.

Mikasa ran over me, choking me with a strong hug.

"There you go, he’s back home. I'll come getting him again tomorrow at 9 am. Be a good boy, kid. I'm off with my duty."

Levi left too soon and I felt so empty.

"Eren"

His voice. His damned voice.

I stared at him defiantly, my glace could break through the glasses over his nose and before he could say anything, I hit the floor with my foot and turned to leave soon. Mikasa grabbed my arm but I shoved her away, going straight up the stairs to lock me in my old room, then I slammed the door.

I crouched in my bed, covering up my ears.

I hear Mikasa knocking at the door, so she entered the room without my permission.

I sat up avoiding her eyes, she sat next to me.

"I can't do it."

"... He'd like to apologize with you and fix things."

"No! The hell, no! He's a liar, a coward and you shouldn't believe him!"

"Eren.. "

She squeezed my hand.

"Will you go to the recovery house, then?"

I looked at her hopeful eyes.

"...Yes. I'll get clean. "

She smiled. I didn't see her smiling for a while. I knew her and Armin would have been happy if I stopped doing drugs.

What about me?

Would I have been happy without that burden?

I couldn't know it, but I decided to put all my effort in it.

"Good night."  
  
"Good night, sister "

I turned a lot on that bed.

Sleep already. Sleep.

I kept on telling myself in vain.

A new day was coming, a new chapter of my life would start and...

I would have saw him again. The short handsome cop, named Levi.

A strong instinct came from below.

My pants tighten.

That uniform.

I wanted to tear it off his body.

I thought of him naked, without law duties.

I lowered a hand in my underwear, giving up to primal instincts, out of control.  
Pubic hair tickled my fingertips, eager to grab the length of my swollen member.

I moaned.

The thought of his grim eyes, locked onto me like a spotlight.

The movement became quick and decisive while I jerked-off.

His calm voice able to say such vulgar and obscene words.

"Mmh... Levi... Ooh... Mh "

I wanted him.

I wanted him so bad.

Getting over his blue clothes and getting drunk of his scent.

I tensed and...

"Ohh... Oh... Nh... A-Ahh Levi "

I came indecorous dirtying my hand and the sheet with my own hot semen, sticky and white.

Panting and tired, with the sheets glued to my body, I found out I was developing a new addiction, called Levi.


End file.
